A Hero, A Villain, A Boy, A Friend, AMAZING!
by kewliobeans
Summary: Phantom, in the eyes of five different people. Several different POV's- Chapter one: Dash, Chapter two: Maddie, Chapter three: Lancer, Chapter four: Tucker, Chapter 5: Guess.
1. A Hero

**A/N: I know, I know, bad girl! Starting a story before finishing your other one! I'm sorry but I've been wanting to write this for a while now. This is basically how different people see Phantom in different ways.**

A Hero, A Villain, A Friend, A Boy, A-MAZING

Chapter one-A Hero, Dash's POV

Phantom makes a final blow and sucks the ghost he was just fighting into that little container.

He's saved the day once again.

He's an honest-to-god hero. A superhero at that.

I remember when I was little, I wanted to be Superman.

Fight the villain, save the day, get the girl.

Then, I got older. I put away the Superman lunchboxes and t-shirts.

Things like that didn't exist. It was stupid and childish to like superman.

Not long after I started believing that, I became the villain.

I still fought and got the girls. But, I didn't fight the villains and I didn't save the day.

Now, I'm starting to question myself.

All because of a ghost.

This doesn't mean I'm going to stop. It's too late now.

But, I know now that that's not the way to be.

Someday, I want to be just like Phantom.

A hero.


	2. A Villain?

**A/N: I've gotten a lot of positive feedback for this story. I'm so excited to be writing this. Updates will become pretty frequent after this Monday. I'm also going to be updating That's My Boy soon, yay! I don't own Danny Phantom, I can hardly afford to buy a Danny Phantom t-shirt.**

A Hero, A Villain, A Boy, A Friend, A-MAZING

A Villain- Maddie's POV

I look up, and what do I see? Phantom taking for the sky, once again.

I've caught ghosts before, why is this one so different?

Why can't I catch him?

My mother says I'm crazy. She says that ghost-hunting's an impractical career.

I just want to catch the villain.

That's all Phantom is.

A villain.

But, sometimes, I look into his eyes and…

There's a spark.

There's a little twinkle. A glimmer.

Sometimes, he just looks so young and innocent.

He looks like my Danny.

It's crazy-talk, I know, but there's something about him..

No.

He's just a ghost.

He's evil, an abomination.

I have to defeat him. I have to protect my town.

That's all he is.

A villain.

But, I can't defeat him..

Because sometimes, he's a little too much like Danny for my liking.


	3. A Boy

**A/N: Here you go guys! Chapter 3! Booyah! I just want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, you're all so wonderful! Anyways, I own nothing. Enjoy.**

A Hero, A Villain, A Boy, A Friend, A-MAZING!

A Boy-Lancer's Pov

Danny Phantom: the most popular ghost in town.

Or rather, the only popular ghost in town.

Not too long ago, I thought ghosts were just stuff from fairy tales.

But, they're not.

The proof is right outside my window.

When the kids look at him, they see a hero.

When the adults look at him, they see a pest.

When I look at him, I see a boy.

That's all. Just a boy. Because at the end of the day, that's all he is.

In him, I see my students.

I have to admit, I am a little mistrusting of him. He did kidnap the mayor.

But, there's just something there in his electric green eyes.

Something that says, "Help me!"

It sort of brings out the parent in me.

At first, I thought he was a menace.

Until, a took a closer look, and discovered what he was.

A teenage boy.

I'm weary of him, but growing fonder every day.

After all, he IS just a boy.

Even, if he's dead.


	4. A Friend

**A/N: Hey, guys! Here you go, the next chappie! This one is Tucker's POV. I'll be updating That's My Boy soon. Anyways, I don't own Danny Phantom and I love reviews.**

A Hero, A Villain, A Boy, A Friend, A-MAZING

A Friend-Tucker's POV

Sam, Danny, and I are sitting in Danny's bed. It feels like heaven.

We're so carefree. Sam's telling some insane story involving a raccoon, lipstick, and her mom.

Until, Danny laughs.

He laughs, and blue vapor pours out of his mouth.

We look at each other, identical expressions on our faces.

He opens his window, and takes for the sky.

I watch as he battles the ghost.

He's the town hero. The fierce protector of Amity.

But, he's also my best friend.

My best friend, that has the weight of the world on his shoulders and still has time for me.

He gets bullied every freaking day at school and still puts up with my technology obsession.

He's been through so much, and yet he manages to still be able to laugh.

He's still my best friend and I'll love him no matter what, but…

I miss the old Danny.

I miss..

Careless Danny, the Danny that would do anything, take any risk.

Innocent Danny, the Danny whose mind had never had a dark thought cross it.

Light-hearted Danny, the Danny that could be light and free.

Sure, I love the new Danny, but sometimes..

I wish I could go back in time and tell Danny not to go into the portal.

I wish.

He has won. His battle is done.

For today.

Sure he may be a hero.

But, he's my best friend.

My best friend's a hero.

And I still wish he wasn't.


	5. AMAZING!

**A/N: The last chapter, oh no! I hope you like it. Pleeeeassseeee review. Also, go to my profile and check out my poll, What story should I write next. Seriously, guys, if you don't vote, I'm just going to start writing random stuff.**

A Hero, A Villain, A Boy, A Friend, A-MAZING!

A-MAZING!- Sam's POV

Danny.

My best friend.

My knight in shining ectoplasm.

My light at the end of the tunnel.

My everything.

Tucker, Danny, and I are walking home from school. Everything's normal.

Until a blue vapor seeps out of Danny's mouth.

My smile fades.

He rushes off to whatever ghost he's about to fight.

I hate this.

I hate the fact that he has to be Phantom.

I hate his parents for making that stupid portal.

I hate that portal.

I hate myself for telling him to go look inside.

No one should have to be shot by their parents or question whether or not they're evil.

But, Danny does it.

He does it and never shows how much it hurts him.

But, I know.

He tries not to show how much pain he's in.

He paints on a smile and laughs at my jokes.

That's why I love him.

He's everything I could ever ask for.

He's amazing.

**A/N: I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but I'm still going to post it. I hoped you liked it more than I do.**


End file.
